television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fatal Side/Episode 1
The first episode of Fatal Side is known simply as the Pilot ''episode. Characters *'Protagonists''' **'Shadow Jaeger (Main) **Miku Blossoms (Main) **Assan Rivers (Main) **Men #1 (Minor) **Men #2 (Minor) *'Anatoganists **Tyranosarus Rex Plot A teenager is seen sitting, seeming bored. He yawned sleeplily while the teacher "ranted" on about their lesson. Around 5 minutes later, the bell rung and the teenager seemed somewhat satisfied. He got up and packed his bag, like the other students. He went headed out of class. SCENE END He was walking through the hallway, chatting with 2 of his friends, Assan Rivers and Miku Blossoms. Assan asked the teenager about the news of the vortexs and dissappearances of people. Assan: 'So, Shadow...what do you think's the 'cause? '''Shadow: '''I dunno, I kinda find it hard to believe that vortexs are appearing but perhaps, holographs? I mean the government has already begun developing advanced technology. '''Assan: '''Yeah but, why would the government do that? '''Miku: '''Maybe they were stolen? '''Shadow: '''Perhaps, anyways want to head over to my house for a sleepover? My parents are currently on vacation. '''Miku *blushing*: '''A s-sleepover? '''Assan: '''Sure, no problem. '''Shadow: '''Cool. ''SCENE END ''Shadow is seen with Miku and Assan, watching the news while eating the cookies made by Miku. '' '''Shadow *eating cookies*: '''These cookies are delicious! '''Miku *blushing*: T-thanks! /\_/\ 'Assan: '''So...the news is about the vortex stuff again... '''Shadow: '''Either people are hallucinating, holographs or magic just appeared. '''Miku: '''I dobut the people are hallucinating, it's probably the holographs. '''Assan: '''Who knows? It might be magic. '''Shadow: '''That's easy for you to s-WHAT THE? ''The 3 teenagers looked behind them to see a vortex behind them, which looked exactly like what the people who had seen the vortex said. '' '''Assan: '''So, anyone wants to see if it's a holograph or real magic? '''Shadow *gulping*: '''I guess I will try. ''Shadow walked towards the vortex when suddenly, two hands emerged from it and grabbed Shadow's arm. 'Shadow: '''W-w-w-what i-i-is t-that gr-grabbing my arm? '''Assan: '''Someone from the othe-SHADOW! ''Shadow being dragged by the arm, was pulled in. Worried yet scared, Assan and Miku jumped in as well. After jumping in, the two teenagers find themselves in the plains. Looking forward, they see Shadow. 'Assan: '''Shadow, you're alright! '''Shadow: '''Yeah, I'm fine...I guess. '''Miku: '''Who are those two men behind you? ''Shadow turned around and realised that two men in armour were behind him. Realising they had spears, Shadow backed away. 'Men #1: '''Excuse me, but who are you? Our land lately has been receiving a lot of strangers. '''Shadow: '''I'm Shadow, that's Miku and that's Assan. We were transported to this place by some sort of vortex. '''Men #2: '''Another group that says that a VORTEX brought them here? Goodness gracious, who has been casting these vortexes? '''Shadow: '''Wait there were ot-what was that? ''A 'ROAR' immediately sounded, silencing Shadow and the group. As they looked behind them, they couldn't believe what they saw. It was a scaly brown T-Rex that was charging after them. The two men charged forward but the T-Rex immediately stopped and swiped it's tail at them, damaging them. '' '''Assan: '''Looks like we're in big trouble. '''Shadow: '''We can't outrun it, it can run fast from the way I've seen it. We'll just have to fight. '''Miku: '''How?! '''Shadow: '''I'll do the fighting, just tell me the T-Rex's movements and where he will strike. ''Shadow dashed forward and slid under the T-Rex, grabbing the two spears. Unlike he had expected, the spears were surprisingly light. Shadow then headed towards the T-Rex and listened carefully to his friend's shoutings. 'Miku: '''He's swinging his tail from the right! ''Shadow immediatey looked towards the right and got into a rolling position just in time to dodge the swipe. Shadow then appeared in front of the T-Rex. 'Assan: '''It's head is headed straight towards you! '''Shadow: '''Got it! ''Shadow threw both spears into the T-Rex's mouth, which seemingly started choking it. The T-Rex then laid down, not making a single movement. 'Shadow: '''So...what now? '''Assan: '''You're not acting like it was dangerous at all? '''Shadow: '''I mean...it's "gone" now so... '''Miku: '''But look at your shirt? How can you go out like that? ''Shadow looked down at his shirt to see some red spots on it. 'Shadow: '''You prefer me to look messy like this or me take off the shirt? ''The two teenagers, Shadow and Assan looked at Miku and realised she was blushing when Shadow said "take off the shirt", Shadow decided to keep the shirt on. 'Miku: '''Huh? Look at that you two! ''Shadow and Assan look at the direction Miku was pointing at, and saw an extremely large castle. '' '''Assan: '''So, do we just head there? '''Shadow: '''Well, it's not like we have any other option. ''EPISODE END